


Stardust Cafe

by summersrage



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Coffee Shops, F/M, Trying to get back into writing, it's been awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersrage/pseuds/summersrage
Summary: Every holiday Jyn would open her shop for those needing a reprieve from the festivities or a place to go simply so they wouldn’t be alone.





	Stardust Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I've been out of the writing game for far too long so this is me trying to get my ish together. 
> 
> Unbetaed, mistakes are my own.

The aroma of coffee permeated the air of her cozy shop. After a life of fighting, Jyn Erso had chosen to open Stardust Cafe in hopes of finding some sort of peace and, hopefully, giving others the opportunity to do the same. 

The world had not been kind to Jyn.

Having lost her family as a child, she found herself in the care of her paranoid godfather at the age of 8. He had been a conspiracy theorist convinced the government was out to get him. It was this paranoia that caused him to train Jyn to fight, handle weapons, and hack any computer system. He ran a tight ship, often starving her should she not perform to his standards. She spent 6 long years under his care before he unceremoniously dumped her in the middle of a city she’d never been to claiming she was old enough to survive on her own. 

Through her blood, sweat, and tears Jyn was able to save up enough to open this small sanctuary, offering her and all who entered a temporary reprieve from reality. The large picture windows at the front of the cafe allowed natural light to flood the space, the walls adorned by beautiful bookshelves filled by her patrons who were more than welcome to take or leave books at their leisure. 

Business was steady, allowing Jyn a comfortable life which was more than she had ever dared to hope for. 

Outside snow began to fall covering the world in a light frosting of crystal, Christmas Day had come sooner than Jyn anticipated. Having no family to speak of and a meager group of friends, which included her staff and the owners of the dojo from down the street where she practiced, the holidays had never meant much to her. Every holiday she was offered a seat at the table of someone's house, an offer she would always decline, electing instead to open her shop for those needing a reprieve from the festivities or a place to go simply so they wouldn’t be alone. The shop would, for the most part, remain empty save for one or two stragglers looking for something warm before continuing to their destination, yet Jyn never regretted staying open.

The streets were silent, as expected, Jyn had just settled down with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and her favourite book when the bells above the door jingled softly, a flurry of snow blew in as a tall and lanky man stepped through the threshold. His nose and cheeks were rosy from the winter chill, his brown hair askew as he took off his hat, sad eyes wandering around the room before settling on her.

“I wasn’t sure if you were still…” he started, his hands nervously playing with his hat. “I can go if you’re trying to close up.

“No, not at all,” Jyn said, climbing to her feet. “I’m always open, especially on the holidays. Come, have a seat in front of the fire and I’ll get you something warm to drink. What’s your poison?”

“Coffee, black if it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Of course not,” she said, offering him a small smile as she walked behind the bar to make him a fresh cup.

“How much do I,” he began as Jyn handed him the mug.

“It’s on the house,” she said before he could finish his sentence.

“I couldn’t possibly…”

“Of course you can. Now please, make yourself comfortable. The books are part of what has become a bit of a lending library so please help yourself to anything to catches your eye.” 

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting. 

“Because the holidays can be rough and I’ve spent enough time alone to know that nobody should have to be by themselves on Christmas.”

With a small smile, they settled into a comfortable silence that was only broken by the turn of a page or the muffled thump of a mug. 

“Is that Kingslover?” Jyn asked, shattering the quiet.

“Indeed,” he said setting the book down. “Are you a fan?”

“Poisonwood is my favourite! It’s a brilliant narrative of the Price family, while the story might be fictional the themes certainly are not.”

Time flew by as the two began discussing Kingslover’s depiction on the dangers of religion and modern society. The hour had turned late, the lights reflecting off the untouched snow.

“Kriffing hell,” Jyn said looking at the antique clock in the corner. “I fear I’ve kept you far too long, I’m sure you have other things to do.”

“Actually,” he said “I was thinking about grabbing some dinner, would you care to join me? My friends own the most delicious Chinese restaurant.”

“I’d be delighted, just let me close up.” 

Bustling about, Jyn felt his eyes follow her movements, his gaze kind and curious.

Locking the front door, Jyn took his offered arm. As he led her into the night she couldn’t help but think this was beginning of a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened, debating writing a quick drabble from Cassian's POV.
> 
> Again, this is my attempt to get back into the fanfic world.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope everyone has a holiday season filled with peace.
> 
> Oh! And if you haven't read The Poisonwood Bible, I cannot recommend it enough. It's my favourite book and couldn't resist sneeking it in here.


End file.
